


Oh Raven

by Th3_1R0N_S0Ldi3R



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Dressrosa Arc, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Donquixote Family, One Shot, Pre-Dressrosa, Songfic, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_1R0N_S0Ldi3R/pseuds/Th3_1R0N_S0Ldi3R
Summary: And now? The two lost souls, torn apart without the Raven, look up to the same sky, unknowingly looking up to the same darkness holding the Raven hostage. Slowly, a tune ﬁlls out the night air. Gently, it ﬁlls their ears. Only theirs. Their lips moved to form the words, but none came. Only the eerie and gentle voice of the Raven ﬁlled the air.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 10





	Oh Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Sorry for disappearing for so long. Didn't mean to. Who knew engineering sucks ass? Who thought it was a good idea to let me enter this damned college?
> 
> Anyway, Break The Bond is NOT abandoned, don't worry. Just needed to get out from my massive Hollywood specific writer's block.
> 
> In the meantime, get your angsty anime fix here! It's a one-shot songfic, about certain characters in One Piece that I just adore so very much. Listen to the song Oh Raven (Sing Me A Happy Song) while you're reading this. Highly recommended for maximum angsty feels.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Three gunshot sounds ring in the otherwise silent island. Ah. His brother did shot him. Well, what else does he expect? His brother hates betrayal of any kind to the Family with a burning passion.

But isn't he Family? Isn't he blood-related?

**Am I not your baby brother?**

Heh. Seems like he wasn't the only one betraying, in the end.

He breathed out evenly, trained body numbing his to the pain of the gunshot wounds on his chest, opposite where his heart lays. Is that on purpose? He doesn't know. What he does know, is that he needs to hold off his death. Not for long, but long enough so that Law can get away safely. He knew Law is crying now, he had made Law's every move and sound silent, but that doesn't mean Law can't hear what's happening in his surroundings.

**I can't die. Not yet.**

He slowed down his breathing, trying to cling on to this realm as long as he can. Not very long now. Three gunshot wounds. One. Two. Three. The sting from his bruises is there too. Everything hurts. Vergo did a number on him. He thinks three of his ribs are cracked. One. Two. Three. Damn Vergo. Hypocritical bastard. It makes breathing painful, too painful, he couldn't ignore that. He had to, or his power would fade away, and Law would be heard. Law needs to live.

**Law.**

He pulled a slow smile as he was suddenly taken back to a moment, a brief moment, back when they were still Celestial Dragons. Their mother, dressed in the usual Celestial garb, was humming a tune. They were lying their heads in her lap, enjoying the gentle stroking she was doing to their hair. His mother had always been a gentle soul, as does his father. He inherited that from them. He didn't know what went wrong with his brother, however.

**Mother was so warm.**

Soon enough, the tune became more of the start of a song, and as they listened, eyes closed, enjoying the peaceful moment, their mother's soft voice ﬁlled the otherwise empty living room. Their family never really bought any servants, they only bought them to take care of the house before releasing them to their original hometown.

**Mother had such a nice voice.**

Vaguely, he wondered if his mother somehow has the Observation Haki. How the song ﬁts his situation now. He remembered the tune and the lyrics to the once aimless hum. The song does ﬁt perfectly with his current state. Slowly, he began to hum the song. His voice was never the best even back when they were living at Mariejois, so now it sounded worse to his ears. Scratchy, like a broken record. But that ﬁts him, once again, doesn't it?

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother halt his steps, as so the other member of the Family. He halted his tune as well, observing their reaction. The future King only waved his hand and their plundering continues, ignoring the last tune of the dying man. Smiling, he continued humming, and gently, the words ﬂow out of his mouth naturally, as if someone was guiding him to sing those vague words, ringing out in the air like a sorrowful piece meant to be heard only to those it intended to.

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

_Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed_

_Tell me that I'm not lost_

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

Even though a glossy tear managed to escape his eye, he still smiled, now sure that Law has successfully escaped from this town. He managed to let out the last sentence of the chorus before he exhaled his last breath, the melancholic note disappearing from the air as it had never been there in the ﬁrst place.

**Finally.**

《Corazon & Law》

  
Corazon never expected another child to pop up. His brother abducted another one, it seemed. More children to torment. He sighed inwardly.

And promptly fell backward.

Brushing himself off as he stood up, he slapped the two laughing children and then proceeded to throw the child outside before settling down beside his brother. Picking up the day's newspaper, he ignored the newcomer stumbling back into their hideout, glaring daggers at him, but still listened to every word thrown around in the room. He can't let another child fall victim to his brother.

**This child needed to go.**

During dinner, one of the Elite Ofﬁcers questioned the kid of his previous whereabouts. "Flevance." Everyone immediately backed away when they learned of his nationality. Rocinante rolled his eyes. These people can be so dramatic when they wanted to. It is curious that they knew about the disease but doesn't bother enough to dig deeper.

**Are they that ignorant?**

"Enough. The White Lead Disease is hereditary, it won't be infecting anyone."

Corazon raised a silent eyebrow at his brother's statement. When did he even take the time to read about Flevance was beyond Corazon. The man was always busy. He knew the true nature of Flevance purely because Sengoku told him himself. Even to this day, it saddens him beyond words that the Marine covered the true nature of the disease up from the world merely to save face.

The whole table sighed in relief and resumed their meal with gusto. Corazon grimaced as pieces of food ﬂew around everywhere, accompanied by the occasional snot from Trebol.

**Ew.**

At least Dellinger is not being a menace. He'll probably be one in a few months, give or take. The boy has already shown such potential, he wouldn't be surprised if Dellinger has already started to make his way up to the rank. But for now, he can tolerate Dellinger. The others? Hard pass for him. Looking back to the newcomer, he raised his eyebrow once again. A survivor from Flevance, huh? So he has the White Lead Disease. Which means he probably only has a few more years to live. He squinted his eyes. How old is the boy again?

_And here you are again_

_Bad news from a bad friend_

_They call you an omen_

_Only here to torment_

_Wicked and hellbent_

_A damned soul pretending_

_But I don't believe them_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Even after Doﬂamingo cleared things up about his disease, some of the lower-ranking pirates still looked at him as if he was a walking hazard. If anyone should be given that title, it would be the tall lanky man with the black feather coat. It's Doflamingo's brother if he wasn't mistaken. Judging by the similar looks, height, hair color, he assumed correctly.

One prominent thing about his brother is that he is a total klutz. So much different from his brother who always stood tall, sat with graceful elegance, walked with confidence lacing his every step. His brother is a different story altogether. Always tripping, setting himself on fire every now and then, getting himself lost in unfamiliar environments, bumping his head on every surface there is, the list goes on.

It prompted Law to think.

**How could someone set their own clothes on ﬁre?**

He didn't care. He convinced himself he didn't. He wanted to watch the world burn. The world that killed his family, cleansed his city, covered their mistake, should be burned to the ground. He hates it, he hates the world, he hates it, hates it, hates it-

The brother set himself on ﬁre again.

Baby 5 and Buffalo laughed but was quickly shut up by a swift knock to the head from Corazon. They did continue laughing and quietly giggling afterward. Shaking his head, he lights up his cigarette and headed up to his quarters. Beside his clumsiness, there was one other thing that made him different than Doflamingo.

He is quiet.

So, very, quiet.

His footsteps are mute, his voicebox never used, his movements silent yet sure. No matter how clumsy he is, sometimes, the Family is reminded why this klutz is chosen as the Corazon. It fit him. The heart is loud in its own way, but pull it out of its' element, and you can hear nothing. Truly fits the quiet younger brother of the Donquixote brothers.

At that moment, as he sees Corazon's retreating form, his mind had been made up for him.

**This man would be his ﬁrst kill.**

Every single day, whenever Doflamingo wasn't around, he would make his move. Stab, burn, poison, anything he could think of, he did. Most of the time, he made sure no one was watching. The captain doesn't allow anyone to even singe a single hair out of his flesh and blood. Of course, betrayal to the Family will always be the ironclad rule of the Donquixote Family.

One day, he made a mistake. He didn't check his surroundings, Corazon was alone, reading a newspaper, and the knife went through.

**He stabbed Corazon.**

The blood splattered to the ground, some of them sticking to his heart-patterned shirt and the knife Law used. Somewhere behind him, he heard Buffalo gasp. Panicking, he threw the knife to the ground, jumping onto Buffalo to shut him up. They wrestled for a while, Law trying to bribe him into buying an ice cream while Buffalo threatened to tell Doflamingo about it. Ultimately, their wrestling went further from the stabbed younger brother.

Buffalo was the one who noticed when Corazon went missing from his spot. Law's eyes widened in a frenzied state when Buffalo pointed it out. With labored breath, he ran to their hideout, catching the tail of his black feather coat. Halting to a stop, he peeked into the room, Buffalo and Baby 5 doing the same. Inside, all of the Elite Officers are there, and Doflamingo himself sat on the sofa, expressing a grim face. Oh no.

**Did Corazon tell him?**

He'll be kicked out now, won't he? No, he tried to kill one of the Elite Officers, an official member of the Donquixote Family, Doflamingo's flesh and blood. No, he won't be kicked out. He will be swiftly murdered.

He waits with bated breath, waiting to see what Corazon would say. How Corazon would spin the story to make it worse for him. Doflamingo seemed to be staring straight ahead, and Corazon kept quiet. Not long after, Doflamingo called Law over, once his sight met the boy. Trying to hide his fear, he stepped into the room slowly, treading carefully as if he is walking on a minefield.

Once he reached Doflamingo, he stood up straight. A slight movement beside him distracted Doflamingo and he turned his head to his younger brother. "What's wrong?" Corazon didn't reply. Doflamingo did a glance at his brother and sure enough, he saw the blood on the shirt. Raising an eyebrow, he inquired about the injury. Law tensed his shoulders as Corazon wrote out his reply. His body relatively relaxed while he tried to hide his perplexed look.

**'Enemy.'**

"Make sure to check that properly," Doflamingo reminded him, and Corazon simply nodded. Law, who failed to hide his confusion, stared at Corazon. Doflamingo mistook his confusion as something he would be confused about as to why he was summoned. He rattled about Law being welcomed into the Family officially, and a few other unimportant things. Law took no note of it as he kept his stare towards Corazon.

Why didn't he tell him? After he was excused, he met back up with Baby 5 and Buffalo, who seemed just as surprised to see Corazon hiding the truth from his brother. To keep the matter under wraps, Law promised to treat them both to ice cream, and as usual, swindled Baby 5 into giving him some of her own money. It was a few months after that particular incident that Law found himself telling his two friends of his true name.

**"Trafalgar D. Water Law."**

He didn't get to reply to Baby 5's retort as he was suddenly dragged off somewhere else by none other than Corazon himself. Entering a subtle alleyway, Corazon snapped his fingers and a dome-like bubble surrounded them. Law admired the sudden silence befalling them but was then shocked as he learned of Corazon's apparent fake mute condition.

Bristling in anger, he pointed to Corazon, accusing him of breaking the ironclad rule of their Family. Corazon sighed in defeat and began telling him of stories. Stories when he was younger, when they both had still been a Celestial Dragon when they were still living in the comfort of Mariejois. When they started to live out like normal human beings on some island in the North Blue. When they started to get bullied and ridiculed. He told the story in detail.

It doesn't matter to him, Doflamingo's ambition has nothing to do with him, and if the Celestial Dragons are destroyed, the world will be better without them. They burned his hometown when they no longer need it. Such reckless, idiotic, arrogant bastards shouldn't get to live a life full of luxuries when they would just take it for granted. Before he ran off with the threat to tell Doflamingo of his lies, Corazon warned Law not to tell anyone about his name. Especially his brother.

When asked why he explained the reason being the 'D' name bearers are the ones who will oppose the gods. In this world, everyone knew the gods that Corazon said meant the Celestial Dragons. Even if it doesn't mean the Celestial Dragon, Corazon knew his brother thinks highly of himself, and so despised anyone bearing the 'D' family name. However ridiculous it may sound, he does take the threat to heart. Law scoffed and told Corazon he was being ridiculous and ran away, probably to tell off on Doflamingo.

In the end, Corazon's face was a mix between surprise and relief when Law admitted to not telling Doflamingo about their conversation and Corazon's sudden appearance of his voicebox. He declared it was an equal payment, so he wouldn't be in Corazon's debt the next time.

It wasn't for a few months before he was kidnapped into a small boat with a small supply and a transponder snail. He flailed and struggled in the thick rope, but to no avail. He yelled at Corazon for kidnapping him, and later yelled at him for being a traitor, through and through. He eventually did quiet down as a slow hum lulled him to sleep. At the time, Corazon simply didn't remember the lyrics and instead only focused on humming the melody. It worked, miraculously.

From then on, they went from hospital to hospital, each one more frustrating to Law as he was reminded quite harshly of his own disease. On his behalf, Corazon almost set those hospitals on fire and threatened every doctor they met that failed to meet his standards for a professional setting. Every doctor was the same as the last. Keeping up a professional charade, yet breaking it immediately as if to emphasize the possibility of infection from him.

One particular night, Corazon seemed to have had enough of this bullshit and threw the navigational papers out on the sea. He chugged the bottle of sake he stole from a store the other day, letting the liquid overflow from his mouth, soaking his neck, his shirt, his upper torso. "What am I doing..." he started, saying to no one in particular, the only thing listening in was the vast, open sea and the endless black of the night sky.

"I've been repeatedly making the kid relive his tragedy, and he hasn't gotten any better," he mourned. Silently, he wondered if he was only doing for 'D' namesake the boy had. He reminded himself that was not the reason. Not anymore. He had felt something genuine in these past few months he spent with Law. He truly felt like the boy had become somewhat his child. He truly wanted to see the boy live longer than what was diagnosed with him. Law deserved it. Law deserved being able to enjoy his childhood. Law deserved to have a childhood Corazon never had.

With wobbly legs, he stood up and threw the bottle to the stone floor. Walking back to where Law was sleeping soundly, he crouched down to observe the boy for a while, before starting to sniffle, and soon, the waterworks began. Rambling on about the day he had successfully stabbed him, how he hadn't even felt the pain, how he was sure that Law had been the one hurting all along. He was sure the boy didn't want a clumsy old fool like himself to keep on with his mission to find a cure for the boy as he was hurting him, but he had to keep searching. There is still time.

**"You poor thing, Law!"**

Walking away, falling, and making quite the noise in the dead of night, Corazon didn't notice the other set of sound suddenly went quite. Unbeknownst to him, Law had heard him loud and clear, the sincerity in his words got through to Law's walls, rapidly breaking it down and gently tugged on his heartstrings. Silently, Law cried alongside Corazon that night, two stray souls trapped in the cruel situation that neither can get out of.

_You don't want me to stay alone_

_That's why you gotta sing your song_

_You keep tapping at my door_

_Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore_

_But can I ask you something_

_A favor from you, my friend_

_This song you keep singing_

_Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore_

When he finally managed to steal the fruit from the low-class pirates, he dashed out from the building, throwing a grenade in their direction to create a diversion. In the moment of confusion, he ran out from the building, praying to every god and deities he knew of to not let his clumsiness act up now, of all times. By some universal power, he managed to not fuck up, getting into the building that housed Law temporarily.

Law liked how the heart shape of the fruit reminded him of Corazon, the man with a kind heart and gentle soul. He didn't like how Corazon shoved it down his throat though. Despite the interesting shape and color of the fruit, it tasted horrible and for a child such as Law, it isn't a favorite. When he successfully managed to swallow down the fruit, Corazon let out a relieved sigh. He looked down on his hands, not noticing anything different about them, and looked back up to Corazon. Upon his questioning gaze, he laughed softly, telling him he needs to learn and understand the fruit before he can work on fixing himself. Law grumbled, thinking it would be an immediate cure, disappointed with the outcome.

Law should've given that document to someone else. Why, why did he gave it to him? Why couldn't he trust his guts for once in his damned life? He should've given it to someone else. He ran up angrily to the man, only to be blown away by a powerful kick, landing a few inches from where Corazon laid. Law cried when he saw the bloodied face of his father figure, it was his fault. It was his fault Cora-san got beaten to an inch of his life and the tossed away like a ragdoll. It was his damn fault for leading him here.

**Vergo.**

The name was whispered seethingly, with a heated glare to the retreating man's back. He hates that man. Hates him for what he did to Cora-san. Hates him for giving him false hope. Hates him, hates him, hates him-

Corazon slowly but surely got up, gently lifting Law into the comfort of his arms, humming that familiar tune as he slowly trudged to the pile of treasures he saw earlier. Cradling Law close to his chest, he slowly reached his destination, Hiding his wheeze and labored breathing, he set the boy down into one of the empty treasure chests, filling it up with a little bit of gold and other miscellaneous treasure he can get his hands on. "Calm," and the boy is delighted to learn of his current silence.

Patting the boy's head for what is most likely the last time, he hummed the tune, letting Law remember it before ordering him to hum the tune should he ever feel lonely as well. No one can hear it, but Law will be able to hear it in his head. He almost cried as he can feel their departure closing in, but he held himself strong. He didn't want Law to remember him with a sad face, he wanted him to remember his last moment to be a happy one. And so, with a stupidly wide grin and funny expression, he gave out a peace sign to Law.

**"I love you, Law!"**

Corazon went on high alert once more when he heard footsteps trudging about in the snow, too close to their current position. He knew Doflamingo has probably arrived at this island and is out there somewhere, looking for him. He had to get Law out of this island, no matter what. With the treasure closed, no one will know any better. Law, please keep on living. This is all I can do for you. You have to pave your own way from here on out.

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

_Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed_

_Tell me that I'm not lost_

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

When he managed to sneak out of the treasure chest, hell had broken loose around him. He cried and cried, but no sounds came out. Even until the end, Cora-san still kept him safe. The moment he hears his disgusting cries, his anguished cries became louder. It became one with the noise behind him as he wobbled away from the scene, from Cora-san. Far, far away from Cora-san.

**Finally.**

《Rocinante & Doﬂamingo》

Crouching down, Doﬂamingo watched. As his brother took his last breath, the lyrics to the song disappeared. The damned song that serves as a painful reminder that he, now, is truly alone. The last blood of the Donquixote Family, the outcasted Celestial Dragon. Damn his father. As he stared at the corpse of his brother, an explosion rang out nearby. Close. Too close. Too quick for the Marines to be notiﬁed, unless they were already waiting, tipped off by someone.

**Little Brother.**

So he had betrayed him. He didn't cry, but he wished he could. Oh, how he wished he could cry. All the tears in him have been wasted back then. Way, way, back then. Damning his soul to eternity to never let out another tear. Pitchforks, ﬁre, chains, wall. Punch, kick, punish, torture. What an eventful life back then. Painful, yet colorful. Always something to do. Fight back, protect his brother, stealing, running.

He thought he heard the sound of an anguished cry not far from where he is, but ignored it in favor of trying to catch the last melody in the air. No such luck. Maybe it never was meant to be kept. Maybe it had always meant to be a mere whisper in the air. Maybe it had meant to be a free melody, meant to soothe the anguish and tease the wicked. With a last glance to his now-dead brother, he removed the black feather coat from the body, as gently as he could manage.

**A dead body doesn't need a coat.**

Walking away, he stopped a second time as another explosion shook the snowy ﬂoor. Turning back, he brushed his ﬁngers to Rocinante's forehead, removing the bangs covering his eyes. Then, the snow from his brother's smile. Why does he smile, even in his death? What is he smiling about? He wonders about these things, fingers dancing on the tip of his lips. Rocinante, his baby brother.

**His Corazon.**

Wordlessly, he walked away, the coat folded in half, safe and sound, in his arms. Never to be carelessly burnt, pulled, torn apart anymore. Never to be mistreated by its' rightful owner ever again. But then, its' purpose has now been rendered useless; there is no more cold body to warm, no more wide torso to hide. It's only a black feather coat now. Oh, how he wished he could cry now. Damn his soul. Damn them all to the deep pits of Hell.

Back in his room on the ship, he set the black feather coat down, onto his bed. He took a seat across the coat, on the floor, staring at it intently. The melody, sweet and soft, earlier, now trickled back in with a more sinister note, as if it was mocking him. With the melody, his mind went back to when his brother came back to him after years of nothing from the younger brother.

He was overjoyed when he learned of his brother's appearance. He had assumed he was killed back then, or worse, took his own life after Doflamingo shot their useless father. But when he saw his brother, he remembered being relieved, angry, hurt, overjoyed, content, all at the same time. He acted on none of them, but he did order a special made black feathered coat for Rocinante.

**He had sincerely thought Rocinante came back to stay.**

_Raven, can you hear me?_

_Thought you loved me but you fooled me_

_You drove me to madness_

_No one here to witness_

_Vicious and relentless_

_A villain in a black dress_

_Too late, I should have listened_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Vergo, his new Corazon, told him it's a bad idea to keep the coat. It'll drive him crazy, he said. What does Vergo know? He's already unstable, a little more wouldn't hurt. But he wanted it to hurt. He doesn't let anyone touch the coat. It's his baby brother's coat. No one is allowed to touch it. No one was even allowed to touch the corpse lying in the snow. No one can touch him. He's my brother. The coat belongs to him. He's my precious brother. Mine, mine, mine.

**Rocinante is my baby brother.**

Maybe he should have listened. The mournful tune of his brother's voice kept on ringing in his ears, no one else but his. Haunting him, keeping him up at night. Slowly, he began to get worse. More unstable, less likely to cooperate, prone to a temper tantrum, all in all, unproductive at best, an outright raging beast at worst. The damned melody.

**Make it stop.**

No one else gets it. Vergo seemed to get it, almost, but not quite. Not enough. Who can stop this damning melody? It won't stop. It haunts him, every day, every night, following him to every nook and cranny of his life, never giving him a rest. Only when he was in his room, alone, with nothing to accompany him but the black feather coat he had put in a glass case, would the song cease to be. Or at least ceased to something more joyful.

**How can a song be cheerful and melancholic at the same time?**

It was too late when he realized it. Why the song became a softer tune when he was alone. Why it nearly made him rip his ears off one day when others are close by. Why it sounds so punishing when he surrounded himself with his Family, why it sounds so soothing when he was alone in the comforting darkness of his room.

_You want me to be alone_

_Reminding me of what is gone_

_Singing from dusk till dawn_

_Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore_

_A question before I go,_

_A favor from you, my foe_

_This song you keep singing_

_Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore_

Sitting in his throne across from the glass case, he glared at the black feather coat. It rufﬂed as if the owner was still wearing it. The tune got worse after he took over Dressrosa, so now he only ever came out of his room when something strictly important comes out. He couldn't stand the melody outside his room. He knows. His brother is torturing him, in his own way, even in his death. Still trying to stop him from going through with his plan.

In the darkness of the night, he can see it. Long, lanky limbs, wide torso resting in the glass case, judging eyes boring into his soul.

**Rocinante.**

Again, the melody ﬁlls his ears, and with the empty state of the room, save for his labored breathing and the seemingly moving black feather coat, the melody seems to echo in the silent darkness of the room. The deceptively calm and soft voice ﬁltered in later, forming audible words in a sing-song manner, seemingly teasing him of his state of loneliness, and yet accompanying him in the endless void, so long as he stays alone, in the room with the black feather coat.

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

_Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed_

_Tell me that I'm not lost_

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

A miracle happened. A single tear ﬂowed out of his right eye, right down to his jaw. The ﬁgure he sees resting against the glass case shimmers, interested in this new development. A see-through hand reaches out, out, out, past the glass, towards him. It never reached him. Despite the tear, he smiled to himself.

**Finally.**

《Law & Doﬂamingo》

One night, was all it takes for two men, one a fully grown outcasted World Noble, the other the sole survivor of a diseased city, to lose their Raven.

They are both similar in ways only the Raven can see, and that scares him. There was no hope left for his brother, so he chooses to salvage what was left of a child. He chose to save the one soul that tried to kill him. And in return, he was murdered by the soul he failed to save. Oh, how ironic. Either way, he knew. He would end up as the sacrificed piece. He would end up as the Raven, forever singing, forever wandering, forever tormenting, forever protecting, forever. There was no end in sight in this darkness.

**But then again, black was always his color.**

Now, he aimlessly wanders. From a gaudy ﬂamingo themed ship to a subtle submarine ship. Watching, observing, singing, tormenting. Never to stray farther, and yet not allowed to stray nearer. Always a certain distance, never quite reaching them, yet will always be there to soothe a pained soul, to remind a lonely spirit.

And now? The two lost souls, torn apart without the Raven, look up to the same sky, unknowingly looking up to the same darkness holding the Raven hostage. Hoping, wondering, praying, wishing, for their Raven to watch over them. Grace them with his presence. Calm their frazzled minds with his melancholic song. The raven, always watching, always listening, smiled upon their requests. Though trapped in this eternal void, he was grateful as the silence of the night allowed him to grant the wishes of the two lonely figures.

Slowly, a tune ﬁlls out the night air. Gently, it ﬁlls their ears. Only theirs. It will ever only meant to be theirs. Their song, their melody, their Raven. Their lips moved to form the words, but none came. They could not imitate the voice, the melody. They aren't well acquainted with the darkness, with the silence. Only the Raven is familiar with them. Only the eerie and gentle voice of the Raven ﬁlled the air.

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

_Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed_

_Tell me that I'm not lost_

_Oh, Raven won't you sing me a happy song?_

Though they couldn't form the words, they were still happy to be able to hum the tune still. Accompanying the whisper of the voice, they hummed along to it. Together, it makes for a very haunting echo. Maybe that is the reason no one else can hear it. The night seems to drag on longer. Despite this peculiar occurrence, Doflamingo and Law smiled.

**Finally.**

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote this. No regrets.
> 
> BUT DAMN IF IT DIDN'T MAKE ME CRY!
> 
> Okay so. I actually did cry while listening to the song recommended above. While I was drafting, the scene where Doffy and Corazon finally faced off was kept on loop in my head. I kid you not, it was so heartbreaking while listening to the song. I almost didn't go through with this but my friend assured me it was good so consider yourselves lucky. Ahahhaahha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I managed to convey the song's lyrics and the characters perfectly. I tried to make it so that the song will fit the story, so some things won't be canon, and if that is to anyone's dissatisfaction, I am so sorry.  
> I also might turn this into a series of one-shot songfics, I know, very original. But it's a thought for now.
> 
> That's all from me, so bye, until my next fanfiction!


End file.
